fictionwriterfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Cruise
Jason Cruise is a character that appears as a secondary character in The War of Planetary Freedom and the main character of Immortal Chronicles: Chaotic Skies. These two stories are not connected in any way, thus making this character a Cross-Over Character. The War of Planetary Freedom Jason's early life is a mystery. He was born in the city of Stimul's Landing and started Smuggling in supplies for the other Mars prisoners when he was around 19 Earth Years old (10 Mars Years). His main customers are Ether Stimul and Himus Jakobson but will work for anyone that's not associated with The United Martial Federation of Earth. He usually goes by his nickname, and call sign, Seraph, and is one of the best Martian, Mercenary Pilots around. His personalized ship, the Silver Fang, is a stolen and customized UMFE Light Interceptor, capable of deep space travel, and large enough to hold up to sixteen other people, or nearly 480,000 Credits worth of smuggled weapons, armor, and other goods. The Silver Fang is also outfitted with four UMFE Heavy Gauss Repeater Cannons, six UMFE Sonic Pulse Rockets, and a single Cryo-Chamber so that Jason can travel between Mars, Earth, and Luna without the worry about his body aging. He is a crack shot with just about any kind of Handgun or Rifle, but he prefers a customized Double-Action, Swing out Cylinder, .44 Revolver that was given to him by his father before he died, and a JK-2100 .50 cal. Long Range Coil Rifle. The Revolver has a more angular grip, two extra chambers in its cylinder, a laser sight for more accurate shots, and his initials engraved on the barrel. He also uses a wide variety of UMFE Energy Sabers, his favorite being that of the Jian design. Jason usually wears a long, dark brown, Leather Duster with its sleeves rolled up to his shoulders, a dark-blue undershirt which is made of light-weight metallic fabric for use as armor, and a multitude of belts and bandoleers to hold his chosen weapons and ammunition. He has messy brown hair, dark brown eyes to match his coat, and can always be seen wearing his pair of "Lucky Shades". He has black fingerless gloves, motorcycle boots, and a Wrist-Mounted Computer that links directly to the Silver Fang's Auto-Pilot, and keeps track of his vitals. He can usually be found at Smuggler's Shelter, drinking a beer, laughing at jokes, or sleeping off a hangover. When he's not there, he's out Smuggling Goods, Escorting Rebel Convoys, or just annoying the hell out of UMFE Patrols by jamming their radars and making hit and run attacks on the smaller ships. He's currently taking part in The War of Planetary Freedom not just because he believes it will provide the most pay in the long run, but also because he his completely sick of the Federation ruining his business. Immortal Chronicles: Chaotic Skies Jason Cruise is a Captain of the Alliance 186th Epsilon Fighter Squadron, goes by the Call sign Seraph, and usually flies an Alliance Epsilon-Class Medium Fighter Jet. During the First Battle of Valhalla (also known as the last battle of the Alliance-Drakk War) he was reassigned to pilot a Zeta-Class Light Interceptor armed with a 20 Megaton Nuclear Missile to be delivered to a Drakk Colony ship that was preparing to take off. However, his Interceptor was shot down by an unknown hostile aircraft. Jason found himself behind enemy lines as Drakk Reinforcements are being rallied by the new enemy. Working... Category:Characters Category:Immortal Chronicles Category:Cross-Overs